A Change of Heart
by germainelera
Summary: Mikan is a cold person now, it started seven years ago, but never did she want being like it. she transferred to a prestigious academy named Gakuen Alice where she meet new people and specially her bestfriend. will she ever change back? character oocs...
1. dedication

**HONESTLY!!**

I don't own Gakuen Alice as much as I like it to be mine… it's Tachibana Higuchi-sama's Masterpiece…

Some of the character information comes from many sources…though I changed most of it…

Maybe some of you won't like it!!...but I accept flames…

Reviews please...thank you...

**NOTE:**

This story is some kind of related to any other fics and animes…

Some of the characters were ooc's…

This is not like any other fics where they have alices!!...

Well then, **ENJOY**!!

"_This story is dedicated to my friends who enjoys reading my works… And to all Gakuen Alice fans!!... I love You!!"_

Germaine Lera


	2. character page 1

**Mikan Sakura**

Nicknames: _Mikan-sama, __Mimi-chan_ (called by parents), _Onee-sama_ (by Yoichi)

Gender: _Female_

Birthday: _January 1_

Horoscope: _Capricorn_

Height: _174cm_

Weight: _120lbs_

Age: _16_

Personality & Looks: _Mikan is the protagonist of the story. She is a pretty young lady with straight waist-length auburn hair with golden brown streaks, she has a cold chocolate brown orbs. She was feared by most students because of her stoic personality. Guys of the school admired her beauty; some of the girls idolized her. You can describe her as the no. 1 "IT" girl, but only wears clothes in gothic-punk styles and likes colors black, pink, red and white._

Social Status: _First Class…the highest status in society…in short she has everything._

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Izumi Sakura, Owner of the largest industry in Japan, the Sakura Corporations._

Mother: _Yuka Azumi, Owner of the no.1 fashion lines called the "Sakura Fashion Lines" and a famous model._

Grandfather: _Chitose Azumi, famous novelist._

Orphaned Cousin: _Yoichi Hijiri_

Through out the story, she has everything she ever wanted, famous model mother, a great businessman father, a novelist grandfather and a cute little cousin. Even busy, Mikan's parents never forgotten about her, they adore Mikan so much that even when Mikan acts cold to them they will be cheering because of the unique personality of their baby Mimi (ewww…I don't want my parents calling me that!).

**Hotaru Imai**

Gender: _Female _

Date of birth: _October 25 _

Age: _16 _

Horoscope: _Scorpio _

Height: _176cm _

Weight: _125lbs _

Personality & Looks: _Hotaru have a shoulder-length raven hair and amethyst orbs. Hotaru is an extremely intelligent and rational girl. She is considered to be a geek and more than a little strange because of her aloofness. She blackmails people who she likes._

Social Status: _Upper_ _Middle class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Kerio Imai, Assistant of Izumi Sakura._

Mother: _Suzuka Imai, Secretary of Sakura Fashion Lines._

Brother: _Subaro Imai, a doctor working in SN Hospital._

Hotaru is Mikan's best friend. She is the main reason why Mikan came to the academy to have company. She and Mikan have what may seem to be a strange relationship. Hotaru comes off as calm, quiet but hot-tempered while Mikan was of calm, cold and composed kind of a girl. (what's the difference?...well…)

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Nicknames:_Black Cat__ (Kuro Neko), __Obaka-chan__ (Stupid Little Boy by Mikan) _

Gender: _Male _

Birthday: _November 27 _

Horoscope: _Sagittarius_

Age: _17_

Height: _186cm _

Weight: _156lbs _

Personality & Looks: _Natsume had a raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes.He is hot as what his fan girls called it (ofcourse…I admit it too!). He is a genius. Adored by a lot of students, especially girls. He possesses a good quality (see?...he is ooc here). But never piss him off or else…_

Social Status: _Upper Middle Class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Ichiru Hyuuga, one of the famous painters_.

Mother: _Rin Hyuuga, Doctor at SN Hospital._

Twin Sister: _Aoi Hyuuga_

He is paired up as Mikan's "partner" by their mostly-absent class teacher, Narumi. He often is seen in one of the beautiful Sakura Blossom Tree. He has a secret crush on Mikan and gets jealous whenever boys tries to flirt with her. Natsume loves Mikan half-way through the story so much that he would do everything for her.

**Ruka Nogi**

Nickname: _Ruka-Pyon_, _Ru-Chan_

Gender: _Male_

Age: _17_

Birthday: _March_ _16_

Horoscope: _Pisces_

Height: _186cm_

Weight: _157lbs_

Personality & Looks: _Ruka has a blond hair and a blue topaz orbs._ _He has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out that of Natsume's._ _He always carries around a rabbit and has a way with animals, they seem to attract to him._

Social Status: _Upper Middle class_

Family & Occupation:

Father: _Shinjiro Nogi, a veterinarian and owner of SN hospital._

Mother: _Madelaine Duerre Nogi, famous ballerina in France._

Ruka is Natsume's childhood friend. He is the main target of Hotaru, who loves clicking funny pictures of him and selling them.


	3. character page 2

**Sumire Shouda**

Nickname: _Permy_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _16_

Born: _May 31_

Horoscope: _Gemini_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Sumire Shouda is the self-declared president of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub. Mikan also knows her brother as 'seaweed head'. Mikan also gave Sumire a nickname, Permy. However, only Mikan, and occasionally Hotaru, used it.

She initially disliked Mikan for many reasons, but later becomes on "good terms" with her, though she still considers Mikan a rival of sorts.

**Yuu Tobita**

Nickname: _Iinchou_ (_Class Representative_)

Gender: _Male_

Age: _16_

Born: _June14 _

Horoscope: _Gemini_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Yuu is the class representative, or "Iinchou", as he is known by the majority of the class. He has his hands full with taking care of Mikan and does not seem to get tired of it. He fell in love with Mikan at first sight.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

Gender: _Female_

Age: _16_

Born: _September_ _26_

Horoscope: _Libra_

Social Status: _Upper Middle class_

Nonoko is one of Mikan's classmates. She likes to experiment with dangerous chemicals. She is an elegant girl from a rich family. She is close friends with Anna.

**Anna Umenomiya**

Gender: _Female_

Age: _16_

Birthday: _March 3_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Anna is a cute pink-haired classmate of Mikan. She makes up various dishes for her friends. She is usually seen with Nonoko.

**Yome Kokoro**

Nickname: _Koko _

Gender: _Male _

Age: _17_

Birthday: _March 18_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

Koko is another classmate of Mikan. He is not a bad person, though he often times bully his other classmates. He is best friends with Kitsuneme. Like Kitsuneme, he has an innocent crush on Mikan. He is also very much aware of Ruka's feelings towards Mikan.

**Yoichi Hijiri**

Gender: _Male_

Age: _14_

Nickname: Yo-chan (by Mikan),_ Yo-sama_

Social Status: _from Lower to Higher class_

Yoichi is an orphaned cousin of Mikan. He is attached to Mikan. Later, he becomes attached to Natsume and even to Mikan's other classmates. He is very intelligent. Natsume likes him since he is Mikan's cousin.

Like Mikan, he loves "Fluff Puffs," the best selling candy in Central Town.

As a 14-year old boy it is awkward for Mikan in some situations, because he likes hugging her.

**Kitsuneme**

Nickname: _Kitsuneme-kun_

Gender: _Male_

Age: _17 _

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

He is very good friends with Yome, but is more of a side character. He mostly spends time doing pranks with Yome. He and Yome are like twins, due to their same attitude. He and Yome appears to have an innocent crush on Mikan Sakura.

**Mochiage**

Nickname: _Mochu_

Gender: _Male_

Age: _17_

Social Status: _Lower Middle class_

He is the nearly bald kid that hangs around with Natsume. He hates Mikan at first, but he later becomes friends with her.

**Aoi Hyuuga**

Nicknames: _Buriko_

Gender: _Female_

Age: _17_

Birthday: _November 27_

Aoi is Natsume's younger twin sister. Unlike Natsume, Aoi is a humorous cheerful girl. Aoi is actually a constant victim of Natsume's fists. She can be a little clumsy and stupid sometimes, but she is a friendly young girl. She is called "Buriko" by Natsume, meaning a girl who acts weak and cute.

She became one of Mikan's first close friend inside the Academy.


	4. chapter 1

-- chapter 1 --

It was a typical day at Gakuen Alice. Every student was heading to their respective classrooms, except for a young lad who wears glasses and a raven-haired young lady who were walking along the corridor to the Headmaster's office.

--oOoOoOo--

Meanwhile… A black limousine parked outside the teacher's faculty building… A man wearing black suit opened the back door to reveal a pretty young lady who had a long shiny auburn hair and chocolate brown orbs. She got out of the limo and as you can see she was tall, sexy and stunningly beautiful.

"Good Morning Miss Mikan Sakura. Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" coed by the oh-so-gayish teacher.

"Hn'. Mownin'!" Mikan answered.

"I will be your Homeroom teacher. I am Mr. Narumi" Introduced Narumi.

'_tch! Freak_' Mikan thought.

"Please follow me Miss Sakura." Narumi walked first, and then followed by Mikan and the two men-in-black. They were heading for the headmasters office.

--oOoOoOo--

_Headmaster's Office…_

"As you can see, we are going to have a new student." The headmaster said looking at the two figures in front of him waiting for a sign to continue. As if on cue the two nodded. "Regarding about her class, I want to assign her to yours. At least it won't be a problem knowing that Miss Imai is there. So…" he was cut off by a knock at the door…"Yes?" the headmaster asked.

"Mr. Yoshino, Mr. Narumi and the new student is here" said the secretary.

"Please let them in." the headmaster answered. Then in came Mr. Narumi and the new student.

"Good Morning Mr. Yoshino. This is the new student." Said Mr. Narumi (ehem! I think it's more of singsong…hehe).

"Okay… so Miss Mikan Sakura, Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" said the headmaster.

"Thank you Mr. Yoshino." Mikan said.

"Well Miss Sakura, I would like to introduce you to your new classmates. Mr. Yuu Tobita and Ms. Hotaru Imai." Mr. Narumi signaled to the two figures on the headmaster's right side. "Mr. Yoshino, we will be going then." Said Mr. Narumi to the headmaster. The headmaster nodded to signal a yes and turn back to his work again!...

--oOoOoOo--

_At the corridor to the classroom…_

"Hi Ms. Sakura. My name is Yuu Tobita and I am the class representative." Yuu introduced himself to Mikan.

"Hn'" Mikan answered.

"Mikan, you haven't changed. Same as cold Mikan I know." Hotaru stated. Mikan glared at Hotaru. Yuu was horror-struck at the two who exchanged glares. "Inchou, it's okay. Mikan never harms innocent people." Hotaru said to the living statue Yuu.

"O-okay." Yuu answered.

"Mikan, you shouldn't wear your uniform like that." Stated Hotaru while looking at Mikan's not closed blazer revealing a white polo shirt which has the first botton opened and a loose necktie (_just look at Hinamori Amu of Shugo chara_!).

"Tch'. As if I care." Mikan looking at Hotaru. "…Hotaru". She continued. Hotaru's face flushed. But before Hotaru answered Mikan, Narumi stopped in his tracks and face Mikan.

"Well, Ms. Sakura. This is your classroom, please come in when I give you the signal." Narumi smiled '_so creepy!_' Mikan thought. "off you go first Imai and Tobita." continued Narumi and enters the room.

_To be continued…_


	5. chapter 2

--oOoOoOo--

Thank You for the reviews:

-simplytired23-

sure… I'll add you up… you should write like that one too…

FaN-LiFe13

Oh… don't worry…I'll correct it…

Dark0Lightning

Don't worry about Mikan… there's more to come…

--oOoOoOo--

_Preview…_

"_Well, Ms. Sakura. This is your classroom, please come in when I give you the signal." Narumi smiled 'so creepy!' Mikan thought. "off you go first Imai and Tobita." continued Narumi and enters the room._

-- chapter 2 --

_Inside the classroom…_

"Good Morning Class! I have good news!" sang Narumi. "We have a new student. Please welcome her." continued Narumi smiling signaling Mikan to come inside.

As Mikan enters gracefully inside the classroom, students' attentions were diverted to her. And as she stands with poise in front of the class, they were all awe-stricken to see a pretty young lady. Of course, guys drooling and having nosebleed girls envious and admired her.

"Well Ms. Sakura, please introduce yourself." said Narumi getting all the attention of students. They all looked at Mikan, waiting for her to say something.

"Yo!" Mikan started, "Mikan Sakura here, 16 years young!" she finished then looked at Narumi and said "hey teach! Where's mah seat?"

"huh?!" Narumi asked.

"Is mah seat there?" continued Mikan, pointing to a vacant seat at the farthest bench in the back of the room.

"Yes?" Narumi answered not surely.

"k, got that!" Mikan answered then strolled to the seat she pointed. As if on cue, the students regain from their shock and looked at Mikan. They were awed by the coolness of her attitude.

As Mikan approached the bench, she saw two guys who occupied the other side and the center. She noticed that the guy with raven hair looked up at her (_oh! Here comes Natsume!_).

"Hey! Mind me sittin' beside yah?" stated Mikan. But before the guy answered she already put her thing on the table and sits. The guy looked at her disbelievingly. Mikan noticed it and looked at the guy.

"What?!" Mikan asked coldly.

"Nothing." the guy answered while looking away. '_What a cold eyes._' he thought.

--oOoOoOo--

Classes went on… until the school bell rang, signaling the time for lunch.

Hotaru approached Mikan and waited for her to finish fixing her things.

"We'll eat lunch together, right?" asked Hotaru expectantly (_wow!...Hotaru ooc_). The two other occupants of the bench looked shock upon hearing what Hotaru said.

Mikan looked Hotaru and back to fixing her things. "Whatever." Mikan answred.

"Then I'll take it as a yes!" Hotaru flashed her rare smile. "Want to come along Nogi, Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru to the other two.

"It's okay for me. How about you Natsume?" asked Ruka to the raven haired guy.

"No problem." answered Natsume (_see? An ooc._) .

Then they went to the cafeteria.

--oOoOoOo--

Every student who were standing on the corridors move aside and stared in awe to a group who passes by (_you guessed it right! Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka_).

Mikan walked gracefully beside Hotaru while the two boys were at the back. Hotaru started to ask. This caught the attention of the two boys.

"Mikan, do you already know who they are?" she asked while giving a glance to the two at the back.

"No." was Mikan's cold and simple answer.

"That's Hyuuga with raven hair and Nogi with the blond." answered Hotaru. Mikan just looked at her and then they walked silently towards the cafeteria.

--oOoOoOo--

Students inside the cafeteria were chattering over unimportant things. Suddenly the cafeteria door opened, in comes the four hot stuffs (_yehey!_). All students looked at the four who were standing at the door.

"Hey guys! Isn't she the rumored new student?" asked one of the students.

"Yes. She's in my class." Another answered.

"Really?" another asked. "What's her name?"

"Mikan Sakura" one stated.

--oOoOoOo--

_Back to the four…_

"See? You're still new and you become the topic." Ruka stated.

"Hn'. Who cares." Mikan answered. "are we goin' to eat or not?" she asked irritated.

"We'll take that table over there." Natsume said pointing the vacant table at the corner.

"Let's go!" Hotaru walks ahead then followed by Mikan and the two.

"Mikan, Let's look for something to eat." Hotaru said while standing up. Mikan followed without answering.

After 15 minutes they came back with their tray when suddenly Sumire blocks Mikan's way.

"Hey you newbie. What do you think you're doing?" asked Sumire. Mikan just ignored her and proceeded to her table.

"Do you hear Shouda-sama?" said one of Sumire's sidekicks. "She's talking to you."

Mikan's eyebrow twitched at the statement. She faced Sumire and company in disgust then said "Sama? You call this Perm, sama?" pointed at Sumire.

"I Sumire Shouda am the prettiest, sexiest and brightest in this Academy." She introduced herself, "I am the president of the Natsume & Ruka Fan Club and I am the only one who can talk and go near the both of them." She pointed towards Natsume & Ruka (_eewww…you think she's pretty?_).

"Don't cha worry, Permy. I'm not after ya position or Hyuuga and Nogi." Mikan stated then walked towards her chair.

Sumire didn't like the idea that somebody answered her back so what she did was grabbing Hotaru's glass of juice and splashed it to Mikan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hotaru asked Sumire, aiming a baka gun at Sumire (_now, now, where the heck did she get that? Tsk. I told you they don't have alices right? Nah! Let's leave Hotaru like that. I enjoyed her having that baka gun_).

"No Hotaru. Let her stay that way." Mikan said. "Let's go. I need to clean dry myself." She walked out the cafeteria.

"Imai, where were you going?" asked Ruka.

"She needs to clean dry herself." Hotaru answered. "You stay here. Finish your lunch." Then she followed Mikan.

"Ruka, let's go." Natsume said.

"Natsume-sama, where are you going?" asked Sumire. Natsume just ignored her and walked out with Ruka.

--oOoOoOo--

"Mikan, wait!" Hotaru called out. "Where are we—"

"Let's go to the Headmaster's office. Now!" Mikan said coldly.

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"You'll see." Mikan smirked. Hotaru just shrugged and followed Mikan.

"Here we go!" Mikan smirked as she was holding the oak door and pushed it without knocking.

_To be continued…_


	6. chapter 3

--oOoOoOo--

_Preview…_

"_Here we go!" Mikan smirked as she was holding the oak door and pushed it without knocking._

-- chapter 2 --

"Mikan-sama! What happened?" asked the headmaster's secretary when she saw Mikan's uniform.

"Shouda poured my juice in Mikan's uniform." Hotaru answered coldly.

"Really?! I'm so sorry Mikan-sama. I'll call Ms. Shouda's parents now." The secretary grabbed the nearest telephone but stopped when Mikan caught hold of her wrist.

"No. its fine. I only need to clean dry myself." Mikan said while sitting at the sofa. "Do you have any extra uniforms here?"

"Please wait Mikan-sama. I'll just call for an extra uniform." The secretary said while dialing a number.

"Hey Mikan. Sure you've changed a little." Hotaru said out of the blue.

"Whatever you say. I don't really care." Mikan dully answered.

_Knock.. knock…_

"Here is the uniform you asked for Mikan-sama." The deliverer said.

"Thank You." Then closed the door. "Mikan-sama, here is the uniform." Handing the uniform to Mikan. Mikan grabbed the uniform and went to the Comfort room.

_After sometime…_

"Hotaru, let's go." Mikan walks out the door.

"I guess she said thanks." Hotaru told the secretary then closes the door behind her.

--oOoOoOo--

_The school bell rang… signaling for the afternoon classes to start…_

Mikan is sitting on her chair while reading a book. Natsume just give a glance beside him once in a while, others were jotting down some notes.

Jinno looks up to see Mikan not bothering to listen to his discussions.

"Ms. Sakura, can you come to the board and solve this equation?" Jinno said. Mikan got up and to the front of the board, read the equation, grab a chalk, and write down the equation neatly. After she wrote the equation down, she walks back to her seat and precede reading.

Jinno stared at her answer wide-eyed to see every details correct. He hasn't thought of this lesson yet. Then he proceeds on teaching (_how boring…_).

Three hours had passed since her boring classes started.

--oOoOoOo--

_The school bell rings again… signaling for dismissal…_

Mikan fixed all her belongings, and grabbed her bag. She saw Hotaru at the door.

"Hotaru, want me to drop you home?" asked Mikan.

"Okay." Answered Hotaru. They headed for the front gate where students surrounding something outside the gate.

"Excuse us. We want to pass." Hotaru said angrily. She lost her patience and take out her baka gun. "Let us pass or I'll shot you with this!"

The students scampered to the sides. They don't want to be hit by the baka gun but still, they were looking to the back of the black limo. Mikan looked at the direction to see the back door of the limo open to reveal a gray-haired handsome boy waiting for somebody.

"Yo-chan?" Mikan asked (_I think I just have Mikan call Yoichi, Yio-chan instead of Yo-sama_). "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you onee-sama." Answered the boy with bored tone. "Let's go back home, ne, onee-sama." Yoichi said, moving to the other side of the limo to give way to Mikan and Hotaru. "Long time no see Hotaru nee-san."

"Same here Yo-chan." Hotaru answered while making her way to her seat. Then the door closed.

The limo drove off leaving the students standing at the gates. Then they started heading for their homes.

--oOoOoOo--

_At the Sakura Mansion…_

"Chitose-sama, Mikan-sama and Yoichi-sama has arrived." The servant said. The old man stands up and proceeded at the front door.

"Welcome home Mimi-chan!" said the old man.

"Ojii-sama, stop calling me Mimi-chan." Scolded Mikan. "Come on Yo-chan." Mikan walk past the servants and proceeded to the library. Mikan make herself comfortable at one of the sofa, followed by Yoichi who is in front of her. They talked about what happened at school until it's time for dinner.

--oOoOoOo--

_Knock…knock…_

"Mikan-sama, Yoichi-sama, it's time for dinner." A servants voice from the other side of the door said,"your father are waiting for you at the dining room."

"Okay," Yoichi replied. They headed for the door down to the dining room.

"Good evening, ojii-sama, otoo-sama, okaa-sama." Said Mikan and Yoichi at the same time then bowed. Izumi signaled them to sit at the left side of their grandfather.

They ate their dinner while chatting cheerfully about nonsense, except for Mikan and Yoichi who looked bored than ever.

"Otoo-sama, please excuse me. I need to go to my room." Mikan said.

"No problem Mimi-chan." Izumi said.

"Good Night Mimi-chan." Said Yuka cheerfully. "How about you Yo-chan? Aren't you going to your room too?"

"Yes okaa-sama." Yoichi said. "Please excuse us." He then followed Mikan out the dining room.

They walked along to their rooms until there is a two way hallway; Mikan's room on the right, and Yoichi on the left. Mikan heads to her right.

"Onee-sama," Yoichi said which caught Mikan's attention, "Oyasuminasai"

"Oyasumi," Mikan replied, then kissed Yoichi on the forehead.

--oOoOoOo--

_In Mikan's room…you will hear a soft humming of a song…then a click of opening and closing of a door…you can hear soft rustling of silk…_

"This is one hell of a long day…" Mikan sighed then closed her eyes drifted to sleep…

_To be continued…_

--oOoOoOo--


	7. chapter 4

--oOoOoOo--

_Previous…_

_In Mikan's room…you will hear a soft humming of a song…then a click of opening and closing of a door…you can hear soft rustling of silk…_

"_This is one hell of a long day…" Mikan sighed then closed her eyes drifted to sleep…_

-- chapter 4 --

Mikan stirred at her sleep, opened her eyes gently and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then looked at her watch which says 5:48 am.

"Hmpf. Still early," Mikan said to herself "I guess I'll just take a bath and get ready for school." Mikan went to her bathroom which is adjacent to her bedroom. She was taking a long bath, then changed to her uniform and went down to the dining room.

--oOoOoOo--

"Good morning Mimi-chan!" coed Mikan's mother. "How's our baby's sleep?" Yuka flung herself to embrace Mikan. Mikan raised an elegant eyebrow upon hearing a stupid nickname.

"Stop calling me that!" Mikan said, "It's not my name."

"So cool! Mimi-chan's pretty cute acting like that! Right dad?" Yuka said to Izumi.

"Yes. She's always cute in that kind of attitude" tried to hug Mikan.

"Stop acting so childish. Old folks should be working by now." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Izumi looks at his watch. "It's already 6:30, I should be going." Izumi kissed Mikan's forehead, "bye Mimi." Izumi proceed to the playing Yoichi and kissed his forehead too. "Mom, are you coming?" shouted Izumi to Yuka from the outside.

"Yes I'm coming!" she shouted back, "bye Mimi-chan" hugs Mikan. She saw Yoichi and kissed his forehead. "See you later my babies" she said running outside (_Mikan's mother and father were so childish…think so?_). Mikan just shrugged the irritation she felt.

"Oi Yo-chan!" Mikan called Yoichi, "Wanna eat breakfast with me?"

"Sure onee-sama." Yoichi ran after Mikan towards the dining room.

They ate their breakfast silently together. Mikan finished her food first and looked at her watch to see that it's 7:19. She neared Yoichi.

"Yo-chan, I should be going now." Mikan said ruffling Yoichi's hair. "See ya later!"

"See yah onee-sama!" Yoichi said at the retreating back of Mikan.

--oOoOoOo--

Mikan arrived at the school grounds 13 minutes before the bell rang. She met Hotaru at the front porch of the school building.

"Good morning Mikan," hotaru greeted.

"Mownin," replied mikan. She was about to turn to the right side when suddenly the ground shook.

"I guess we have to run" hotaru said. She grabbed mikan's wrist and run towards the hallways which lead to their classroom. Mikan tried to break free rom hotarus hold. But hotaru tighten her grip and run faster.

"those are your fanboys." Hotaru hissed giving a glance at mikan.

"Hmpf!" mikan said. They ran faster until they arrived at their room. They paused to breathe some air. A girl with a long raven hair approached them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"yeah." Mikan answered, looking up at who it was. "Who are you?"

"Oh, By the way I'm Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga's twin sister." Aoi answered with a smile. "I wasn't able to attend class yesterday."

"okay." Mikan.

"Can we be friends Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked.

"hn," mikan replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aoi said cheerfully. "Well, imai too." Hotaru just shrug what Aoi said. They went to their respective chairs.

Classes went on just like any other day. During lunch break, Mikan, Hotaru and Aoi went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

Aoi opened the door when suddenly two hands opened the door for the incomers.

"Welcome Mikan Sakura-sama," said two boys together. The three looked at the two to see…

"Koko-kun, kitsuneme-kun?" Aoi said shocked at the two boys bowing. "What are you two doing?"

"We were here to welcome the princess." They declared making mikan raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Fan boys already?" asked Hotaru to the two.

"No," they straightened to face the three, "we are her bodyguards."

"Who said so?" Mikan asked, moving forward nearing the two guys.

"ahm…we want to become one" koko answered. "if you want as to do something for you, we gladly want to help."

"anything?" Hotaru asked grinning evilly.

"anything." Kitsuneme gulped.

"well," Mikan beat hotaru in saying something "can you keep the stupid fan boys out of their reach from me."

The two nodded and bowed again signaling Mikan, hotaru and aoi to enter the room and they soon followed…_fast forward. _(_to lazy to write…just imagine koko and kitsuneme scaring fan boys away from mikan…_)

--oOoOoOo--

The afternoon classes begin same as always, boring as always. Natsume gave a glance at his side. Mikan was reading a book.

"what are you reading?" asked natsume. Mikan snapped out, she held the book to Natsume who was now staring at the covers.

"Vampire Academy?" he asked looking back at her. She opened the book and beginning to read again.

"you sure know how to read, don't you?" Mikan asked sarcastically. "better keep your distance, boy." Mikan smirked visible from Natsume's sight.

Natsume looked away from her blushing. "_she looks cute when smirking like that_" he thought.

"hey Natsumi?" this question snapped him out from a trance. "are you alright?"

"yeah I'm alright Ruka" he said avoiding Ruka's gaze.

"it's already dismissal, aren't you going home yet?" asked Ruka. Natsume glance at the other side and around the room, he paused…

"WHAT?! Already dismissal?!" he shouted (_see? Ooc…_) Ruka sweat dropped at Natsume's sudden outburst.

"calm down natsume." This words made natsume calm down a bit. "are you sure you're alright?"

"yeah I'm fine. Let's go." They walked out the classroom.

--oOoOoOo--

_Meanwhile at the Academy gates…_

"See tomorrow again Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan too" Aoi said waving goodbye to Mikan and Hotaru.

"yeah sure." Mikan replied. "well hotaru, wanna join me in the car?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Sorry, I'm going to drop by at the nearest convenient store to buy something." Hotaru answered taking her back to Mikan. "well, see you tomorrow."

"hn," mikan got in the car and speed off.

"I guess you're still not opening up." Hotaru sighed looking to where the car took off.

--oOoOoOo--

"Mikan onee-sama" yoichi said looking out the window "…is home" he turned back to his table and put his books in the drawer. He was about to move to the door when suddenly… BANG!! A loud thud of a door was heard.

"So?" Mikan looked at Yoichi with cold eyes "you're not going to greet your onee-sama?"

"No, mikan onee-sama, you got it all wrong," Yoichi stated defiantly, "I was about to go down when you suddenly came bursting here with your cold and scary attitude."

"Not that I want it," mikan said preparing to go out yoichi's room, "I couldn't help it being like this," then she walked out.

Yoichi felt bad saying it to Mikan. He knows every inch of Mikan's past and how Mikan became like that (_Oops… spoilers…_)

"_I'm sorry mikan onee-sama._"

_To be continued..._


	8. chapter 5

--oOoOoOo--

-simplytired23-

It will be in next chapter…don't worry…just keep on track! Thanks for all the reviews…

--oOoOoOo--

_Previous…_

"_Not that I want it," mikan said preparing to go out yoichi's room, "I couldn't help it being like this," then she walked out._

_Yoichi felt bad saying it to Mikan. He knows every inch of Mikan's past and how Mikan became like that (Oops… spoilers…) _

"_I'm sorry mikan onee-sama."_

-- chapter 5 --

Yoichi was standing outside a room. He stared at the silver name plate; it says "Mikan Sakura." He sighed as he read it.

"I'm really sorry mikan onee-sama." Yoichi raised his hands to knock the door but before he laid his knuckles on the door, the door creaked open to reveal a certain brunette. What shocked yoichi is the cold chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" mikan asked completely ignoring yoichi's shocked face. She closed the door behind her and walked past yoichi, "are you staying there?"

"No, onee-sama." Yoichi replied, "I thought you need something that's why I went to your room."

"Hn," mikan's short reply. Yoichi followed mikan to the dining room and met with her parents. They ate their dinner and go same as usual.

--oOoOoOo--

_Screeeechhh…._

A soft screech of a pushed chair were heard.

"I'm going to my room now," Mikan said bowing to the elders, "I need to rest." Mikan left the room.

"is my mimi okay?" Yuka asked yoichi who bowed his head looking at the dessert as if it is the most interesting thing to look at. "I think I should talk to her then." Yuka stand up but Izumi stopped her.

"Let her be," he said, "she needs to take a rest. Let's talk to her about _it_ until she feels better."

"Do you think she's accepting the truth?" Yuka asked sadly, "it's been six years, for kami's sake."

"stop being frustrated dear," izumi said standing up and embracing yuka, "it's not easy to lose somebody especially if it is someone you hold dearest."

Yuka sighed and looked at yoichi. "I guess your onee-sama needs you now. Go!"

Yoichi stands up then bowed to the elders. "I promise to take good care of her otou-sama, okaa-sama."

--oOoOoOo--

_Mikan's room…_

Knock, knock…a faint knock was heard outside; mikan stared at the door thinking who it is.

"Mikan onee-sama, it's me yoichi." A soft voice said.

"Come in." mikan replied looking back at the picture frame she was holding. Yoichi neared her and sit beside her on the bed. "I'm okay yoichi, I just couldn't help it feeling like this."

Yoichi saw a teardrop fell into the picture. He couldn't help feeling bad for mikan. "Don't worry onee-sama, I'm still here. I promise to take care of you." Yoichi said and hugs mikan.

"Thank you, yo-chan" she managed to stop crying.

"I love you, onee-sama." Yoichi said hugging mikan tightly, making her feel secure. He saw a small smile crept on mikan's beautiful face.

Unbeknownst to them there were two figures outside mikan's door listening the conversation and walked back to their own room…back to Mikan and Yoichi.

"Mikan onee-sama," no answer, "onee-sama?" yoichi looked at mikan who were fast asleep. "Tch, you never changed at all, you still want people to worry about you..." Yoichi smiled and lay mikan on the bed and covered her with the blanket, "…too much."

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. "you're still as pretty as always, Mikan onee-sama," Yoichi said leaning at the closed door, "just like an angel." Yoichi then walked the dark hallway to his room.

_To be continued…_

--oOoOoOo--


	9. chapter 6

--oOoOoOo--

Konnie

Well… let's see… hehehe… just you wait… I forgot about permy…

--oOoOoOo--

_Previous…_

"_Mikan onee-sama," no answer, "onee-sama?" yoichi looked at mikan who were fast asleep. "Tch, you never changed at all, you still want people to worry about you..." Yoichi smiled and lay mikan on the bed and covered her with the blanket, "…too much."_

_He walked out the door and closed it behind him. "you're still as cute as always, Mikan onee-sama," Yoichi said leaning at the closed door, "just like an angel." Yoichi then walked the dark hallway to his room._

-- chapter 6 --

_Krriiinnngggg…_

Mikan stirred in her bed, she reached her hand to her side table and turn off the alarm clock. She softly rubbed her eyes as she stands up towards the door of her balcony. She slides the curtains to the side and opens the door of the balcony and went outside. She stretched her hands upwards and looked at the beautiful flowers below her balcony.

"so it's been seven years huh?!" mikan sighed, "it feels like just yesterday."

_Knock knock…_

"Mikan onee-sama?" Yoichi called outside, "can I come in?" no one answered. So he grabs the knob and opened it. As he went inside he saw mikan on the balcony as if thinking about something.

"Mikan onee-sama, aren't you going to school?" asked Yoichi.

"I'm going." Mikan said, turning to face yoichi. "thank you about last night Yo-chan." She patted yoichi's shoulder (_note: mikan and yoichi has the same height now._)

"so, I'll wait for you at the dining room then?" yoichi asked. Mikan just nodded and went inside the bathroom. Yoichi went outside and closes the door behind him.

Yoichi sat silently at his chair, waiting patiently for Mikan to come. He glanced at the grandfather's clock, "6:30, still early." He leaned on his chair and crossed his arms in front of him. "

--oOoOoOo--

_Flashback seven years ago…_

_A melody could be heard from outside the garden (__www. imeem. com/ germainelaralera/ music/ uC6UMrL_/ germaine_ secret_ garden/__) just erase the spaces__. It was quiet peaceful morning for the Sakura household. A cheerful brunette was leaning on her balcony listening to the sound smiling._

"_mikan onee-sama," a young gray-haired boy started, "it's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_yeah, so beautiful." Mikan said while closing her eyes, "I'll play one piece with onii-sama one day."_

"_I want to play one too," yoichi came closer to mikan's side, "I want to be like Toshiro onii-sama, too."_

_Mikan looked at yoichi, she smiled. "Someday, we three can play a piece together." Yoichi smiled and closed his eyes, savoring the beautiful melody in the air._

_End of flashback…_

--oOoOoOo--

"Yo-chan?" mikan tapped yoichi on the shoulder, "are you okay?"

"huh? I-I'm fine," yoichi said, "I just remembered something." Mikan looked at yoichi as if reading hi expression.

"let's eat, shall we?" mikan said. "I'll be late if I don't hurry, you know?" mikan pointed at the grandfather's clock.

"it's 7:22 already?" asked yoichi looking at mikan. "eat your breakfast onee-sama."

"Itadaikimasu," mikan started. the two ate their breakfast. Mikan finished her food first and proceeded to the door.

"I'll be going now." Mikan said. She walked out the dining room and into the waiting car outside (_she asked her mother to change the limo. She doesn't want to be in fancy._)

--oOoOoOo--

_At the school grounds…_

"Imai-san, why are we waiting for Mikan-chan?" asked aoi. Hotaru just looked at her watch.

"Tch. She's late." Hotaru hissed.

"Hotaru," a girl called from her back, "glad that you waited for me."

"so? What do you want that you want me to talk with you and bring aoi here?" asked hotaru.

"just wanna give you this," handing hotaru an envelope, "and aoi too."

"what's this mikan-chan?" asked aoi looking at the envelope, mikan just shrugged and started walking.

_Flashback…_

"_Mikan Sakura-sama," said the driver, "Yuka-sama said to give this to your friends and teachers."_

"_what's this?" grabbing five envelopes._

"_it's the invitation card for your debut." He bowed to mikan._

"_wait," mikan called out, "you give this two to narumi and this one to the headmaster. I'll just have this two." She gave back the three envelopes._

"_yes mikan sakura-sama." Said the driver opening Mikan's door (they were in the academy now). Mikan walked out and proceed to the two figures._

_End of flashback…_

"a debut?" aoi asked shocked. "now I got it, you are the one in the frontpage of the papers today."

Hotaru and mikan just looked at aoi. "don't let anyone know who will be having a debut." Hotaru started, "you'll ruin the surprises (_ofcourse, mikan doesn't say she belongs to the higher class, did she?_)

"okay," aoi said cheerfully.

"baka." Mikan said. They went to their room.

--oOoOoOo--

"Ohayou!" chirped aoi. Mikan and hotaru walked in and proceed to their sit. Mikan looked down to see a sleeping lad with a manga covering his face and a foot at the table.

"ehem!" Mikan faked cough. As if on cue natsume closed his manga and put down his foot.

"good morning sakura-san." Ruka greeted mikan.

"good morning." Natsume followed ruka's greeting.

"mownin," mikan answered then sits to her chair.

BHAM!!...came a hand in font of her.

"how could you be so rude to natsume-sama and ruka-sama?" said (_you guessed right!_) Per- I mean Sumire.

"then how rude are you slamming your hand of somebody's chair?" mikan answered.

"you-" sumire pointed mikan, "you bitch!" as soon as sumire said it, mikan twitched an eyebrow and a loud cocking of a gun (_a gun? Bet you know what it is._)

"say that again and I'll shot you with this." Hotaru said dangerously. As if on cue Koko and Kitsuneme went behind Sumire and grabbed her shoulders and threw her on her chair. Sumire glared at the two and the two did the same.

"Good Morning my beloved students!" said a dancing Narumi. "I have a very good news."

"what is it narumi-sensei?" asked a student.

"well, it's-" narumi started while looking at his students, "everybody please sit down and listen." The student proceeded to their respective chairs, including hotaru.

"ehem… as I was saying, the good news is that Ms. Yuka Azumi sends me an invitation card." He looked at his students, "it was said in the letter that all of class 4-C are invited to attend her daughter's society debut."

Gasps could be heard from the students except Hotaru, Mikan, Natsumi, Ruka and well, a giggle from aoi.

"it is said to be Saturday at 7pm. Wear formal attire."

"where will it be held sensei?" asked another student.

"it said that a car will be sent here at the school." Narumi scratched his head. "I guess we will meet at the school grounds then."

"ahahahahahaha!" sumire stands up laughing, " I guess my parents will be receiving invitations too. Direct from Ms. Yuka Azumi. Maybe I will come with them." Sumire bragged more.

"eh?...oh well," said narumi. "so free time for the whole day guys. You need to choose you dress." Narumi danced. "be sure to look good. It's the Ms. Yuka Azumi and her daughter. Ja ne!"

"I'm sure I'll be chosen as the friend of Ms. Yuka Azumi's only daughter." Sumire bragged. She continued bragging to her friends how pretty and how close she is to Yuka (_what a daydreamer_).

"Let's go." Mikan called out for hotaru and Aoi.

"where are we going?" asked aoi while sweatdropping at Sumire's action.

"she's dreaming you know." Hotaru looked at aoi, and then came near to mikan.

"she won't be acknowledging Permy's presence in the said party," Mikan said which caught the attention of the two lads, "after what she had done to her." Mikan smirked and walked first followed by hotaru and aoi.

"where are you going aoi?" asked natsume.

"ahm, I'm going with Mikan-chan." Aoi said which Sumire heard.

"oh? Picking dresses I think." Sumire smirked, "any dress you buy won't suit you, ugly!" mikan just raised an elegant eyebrow.

"no one asked your opinion," mikan stated, "you should be careful on what you say, maybe it'll lead you to your damnation." Mikan smirked and walk out.

"a bitch is a bitch always." Sumire said, until WHACK! Sumire was lying on the floor. "Ouch!"

"I do warned you earlier." Hotaru blew the smoke away from her baka gun. As if to alert Koko and Kitsuneme to grab Sumire and started to fight.

Hotaru went out together with aoi.

_To be continued…_


	10. chapter 7

--oOoOoOo--

_Previous…_

"_a bitch is a bitch always." Sumire said, until WHACK! Sumire was lying on the floor. "Ouch!"_

"_I do warned you earlier." Hotaru blew the smoke away from her baka gun. As if to alert Koko and Kitsuneme to grab Sumire and started to fight._

_Hotaru went out together with aoi._

-- chapter 7 --

"Mikan-chan," aoi called from behind, "where are we going?"

"just follow," Mikan answered. Hotaru looked at mikan, "_is she opening up now?_" she thought. They stopped at the school fountain at the front of their school. Mikan took her phone from her pocket. She called her driver and then hangs up. Minutes later, two cars arrived at the front gate; black BMW 745Li 4 and a black jaguar xf.

"Mikan Sakura-sama," bowed the driver, "here's the key." Mikan grabbed the key and went closer to the black jaguar and opened the door to the driver's seat and went in.

"aren't you coming?" asked Mikan to the other two. The two went closer to the car; hotaru opened the door at the passenger's side, aoi inches behind hotaru when suddenly…

"Aoi-chan!" shouted two girls. They ran to aoi's side. Hotaru ignored them and went inside. Aoi turned to the two and smiled.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Aoi happily said.

"where are you going, aoi-chan?" asked anna.

"oh, I think we're going to look for a dress," aoi replied.

"really?" exclaimed nonoko.

"hey, aoi!" shouted hotaru from the window of the car, "hurry up or we'll leave you."

"right, I'm coming!" shouted back aoi, "well guys, I need to go."

"can we go with you?" asked anna.

"I don't know," aoi scratched her head, "wait, I'll ask Mikan-chan." Aoi ran to the car and talked to mikan. "guys!" she shouted at anna and nonoko, "let's go!"

Aoi hopped inside Mikan's car, followed by anna then nonoko. They stared in awe at mikan. Mikan looked at her rare view mirror to see the two girls namely anna and nonoko.

"what the hell you're looking at?" asked an irritated mikan.

"we can't believe you have your own car." Anna exclaimed.

"and it's cool." Nonoko continued.

"tch" mikan just shrugged. She turned back to her driving while hotaru was silently sitting and the other three chatted animatedly.

They arrived at the beautifully built Sakura Fashion Lines. Mikan parked her car in a space provided for her (_she's special you see_). Mikan got out from the car followed by the other four.

"wow! Isn't this Ms. Yuka Azumi's building?" asked Nonoko staring widely at the building in front of her.

"I can't believe I will be here." Anna said. A lady wearing a black and white office wear (_this are the uniforms:_ _germainelaralera. multiply. com/ photos/ album/ 3/ sakura#16 for m-w-f, germainelaralera. multiply. com/ photos/ album/ 3/ sakura#17 for t-th-s_) bowed in front of mikan.

"Welcome, Mikan-sama!" she said. Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and to aoi.

"don't tell us that...?" they asked aoi.

"ofcourse, she is," aoi said smiling looking at the two, "but promise me never tell a soul to anybody. Only the four of us knew this."

"promise!" anna and nonoko said raising their right hand.

"are you done chitchatting there?" asked hotaru, "mikan's inside already!" then she went inside too followed by the lady who greeted mikan. They too followed cheerfully.

--oOoOoOo--

"let them chose whatever they like yori," mikan said pointing at the racks, "is okaa-sama inside?"

"yes mikan-sama," replied yori. She opened a door for mikan to go inside, "she's inside with nogi-san."

"okay," replied mikan, "you pick whichever you like to wear in the party." Mikan went inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"konnichiwa mina-sama," she bowed at the four, "you can pick your dresses wherever you like and you can try it at the dressing room beside that office table," she pointed at the table at her right.

"okay!" cheered the three girls. Hotaru looked at the racks and then proceeded at one of the sofas. The other three went on looking and trying their chosen outfits. (_Let's skip the details I'm lazy typing it_).

"hey guys!" aoi said looking at the wall clock, "it's getting dark, have you chosen your dresses?"

"Yup! Nonoko and I have it right now." Anna said. They looked at hotaru.

"hotaru, haven't you pick a dress?" asked nonoko.

"actually I have." Hotaru pointed at the three boxes in the table.

"you're so fast hotaru!" cheered aoi. "hey guys! Have you seen mikan-chan?"

They scanned the room but no mikan found. A clicking of an open door was heard.

"we'll be going okaa-sama." Mikan called out then closes the door.

"where's your dress?" asked hotaru.

"it's in my room," answered mikan casually, "let's go!"

Yori opened the door for mikan and other to pass. "please take care mikan-sama!" yori called out.

They went to the car and mikan dropped them off. Until only hotaru and mikan was left.

"mikan," hotaru started.

"I'm fine hotaru." Mikan answered, she took a look at hotaru. "it's just that I'll be playing that thing again."

"are you sure it's alright?" asked hotaru concerned.

"I'm fine," mikan smiled, "stop being so concern, I can play it again. And besides it's been seven years already." Hotaru just sighed.

They stopped in front of hotaru's house. She went out and looked at mikan in a concern face.

"I said I'm fine already," mikan said smiling, "stop being so concern." Mikan then took off. Hotaru went inside the gate.

--oOoOoOo--

Mikan arrived at the gates; she was welcomed by the maids and butlers.

"are you just going to stand their and not greet your onee-sama?" asked mikan stooping at the door frame.

"I was waiting for you in eternity's sake, mikan onee-sama," said yoichi pouting.

"stop giving me that pout," mikan walked towards the stairs, "I can't resist it," by that said she went upstairs. Yoichi looked at mikan's retreating figure.

"Mikan onee-sama," said yoichi and followed mikan upstairs.

_To be continued…_

--oOoOoOo--


	11. chapter 8

-oOoOoOo-

me: sorry guys for updating late…i was on a vacation and no internet…augh!...well, thank you for reading and reviews people.

-oOoOoOo_Previous…_

_Mikan arrived at the gates; she was welcomed by the maids and butlers._

"_are you just going to stand their and not greet your onee-sama?" asked mikan stooping at the door frame._

"_I was waiting for you in eternity's sake, mikan onee-sama," said yoichi pouting._

"_stop giving me that pout," mikan walked towards the stairs, "I can't resist it," by that said she went upstairs. Yoichi looked at mikan's retreating figure._

"_Mikan onee-sama," said yoichi and followed mikan upstairs._

- **chapter 8** -

"are you okay onee-sama?" asked yoichi making his way to mikan's room, "you seem to be down."

"do I look okay yo-chan?" asked mikan while looking at the boxes on her large table.

"nope," answered yoichi taking a seat at mikan's sofa, "you look too far from being okay."

"oh, really?" asked mikan holding a book from her bookcase, "I would be happy if you'll help me."

"whatever you want onee-sama, I'll do it" yoichi answered looking at mikan. She pulled the book and then the bookcase moved to the right and a secret slide door can be seen. Yoichi looked at mikan questionably.

"are you playing again onee-sama?" asked a shocked yoichi. Mikan slid the door open and took out a dark velvet case. "mikan onee-sama, are you sure you'll play that again?"

"what's wrong in playing this again?" asked mikan irritated to yoichi, "you're the second one asking me about that!"

"but, onee-sama," yoichi said nearing mikan. "I just want you to-" yoichi was cut off by mikan standing up opening her balcony and said…

"stop worrying about me," mikan sighed, "it's already seven years and I promised him to play it as long as I'm still living."

"mikan onee-sama," yoichi whispered, "then I'll be playing with you too."

"thank you, yo-chan," she breathe staring back at the case. "I missed playing it with him."

"don't worry onee-sama," said yoichi comforting mikan, "I made a promise to him too." Mikan looked at yoichi and back to the case.

"I promised him that I'll make you happy and play with you too." Yoichi hugged mikan, she hugged back.

_Knock, knock…_

"Mikan-sama, dinner's ready," a servant said. Yoichi answered the servant and offered his hand to mikan. Mikan holds yoichi's hand and went down to eat.

-oOoOoOo-

"mikan one-sama?" asked yoichi.

"what?" answered mikan not looking at yoichi.

"what music are you going to play?" he asked looking up to mikan.

"okaa-sama told me to play three music," mikan looked at yoichi and pointed her spoon at him, "and you're going to accompany me…in behalf of _him._"

"onee-sama," yoichi pushed himself forward, "stop that! You're making it hard to understand you again."

"hn" mikan went back to eat her food. "finish your damn dinner yoichi hijiri. It's getting late." Yoichi flinched at mikan calling him his whole name; it just means authority has its peak on mikan's mind.

Yoichi finished his food and wiped his lips with the napkin (_owww…how cute._) he looked at mikan. A little later mikan finished her food and did the same to her lips. She looked at yoichi who started to stand up and proceed to pull mikan's chair giving her space to pass (_what a gentleman_).

Mikan walked out the dining room with yoichi trailing behind.

"I'll give you the sheets tomorrow," she said, "goodnight."

"okay," yoichi replied "goodnight onee-sama."

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan opened the door to her room, went in and closed it behind her. She leaned her back to the door staring at the velvet box she left earlier. She closed her eyes and sighed and opened her eyes again and went to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, mikan went out the bathroom wearing a black long sleeved night dress. She went to sit to her bed and opened her bedside cabinet. She took a black silver box and opened it. A soft music was heard from the box; she took out a silver key and closed the box.

"onii-sama," mikan said in a whisper looking at the key, "it's been a long time, ne?" she pushed herself to the floor at the side of her bed; she raised the mattress and looked at the secret drawer under her bed. "I missed opening you too," she smiled and put the key to the keyhole and turned it to hear a soft click.

Mikan pulled the handle and smiled, "so you're still here?" she chuckled a little. She took out the large frame and looked intently at it, a smile graced to her angelic face, "seven years of sadness and moving on," she took a glance outside her balcony, "but I won't forget how happy I am having you and yo-chan in my life," she looked back at the frame revealing a grinning reddish-brown rowdy-haired 12-year old boy raising a bow while his other hand holding a violin over a 9-year old auburn-haired girl who has a big smile both her hands on the shoulder of an 8-year old silver-gray haired boy in front of them with a large grin and sticking out his hands making a peace sign (_wow! A veeeerrrrrryyyyyyy long description. Hahahahahaha._)

"oh how i missed those days with you two," she sighed and put the frame beside her, and took a black book, "i guess this is it."

Mikan closed the drawer and locked it. She put back the mattress back to its place. She grabbed the frame and stood up. She put the frame at her large bedside table, "now, that's better," she smiled and proceeded to her bed and scanned the book.

"what music?" she asked to no one in particular, she snapped and jumped up from her bed, "i know."

Mikan ran to her glass cabined and pulled three thin books. "we'll play this piece." Mikan then yawned and went to her bed. She give a last look at the books then at her wall clock, "it's already pass midnight, gotta get some sleep, i'll just give this to yoichi before i go to school." She put the books neatly just beside the frame and tucked herself to bed.

_To be continued…_

-oOoOoOo-

Me: please guys…i need a review, hehehehe… how was it? Too bad? Reiew please…

Ow! By the way. I am thinking of a new story. I'm still having a second thoughts about it…hehehe…

Reviews please… thank you!!!!

-oOoOoOo-


	12. chapter 9

-oOoOoOo-

kikyorules10

yeah! She's a braggart… hehe… thanks for reviewing…

konnie

don't worry… i'll have that party in chapter 11… chapter 10 is for the flashback seven years ago…

to all who read my fanfic… thank you oh so much!...

-oOoOoOo-

_Previous…_

"_what music?" she asked to no one in particular, she snapped and jumped up from her bed, "i know."_

_Mikan ran to her glass cabinet and pulled three thin books. "we'll play this piece." Mikan then yawned and went to her bed. She give a last look at the books then at her wall clock, "it's already past midnight, gotta get some sleep, i'll just give this to yoichi before i go to school." She put the books neatly just beside the frame and tucked herself to bed._

-chapter 9-

"mikan onee-sama," yoichi said looking at a sleeping brunette, "onee-sama, wake up." Mikan stirred at her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes halfway.

"yo-chan," mikan said going back to sleep, "stop bothering me, i'm still tired,"

"no, onee-sama," yo-chan grabbed mikan's hand and pulled her up, "you're going to be late."

Mikan glared at yoichi. Yoichi stiffened and let go of mikan's hand, "you stupid kid," mikan stand up, "you're pulling me up and then letting me go, what the hell were you thinking?"

"sorry onee-sama," yoichi bowed low, "i was just worried that you were late."

"are you trying to kill me with those actions?" mikan stared at yoichi and remembered the books. She took it by the table, yoichi's eyes followed her. His eyes widened at the frame in the table.

"onee-sama," yoichi called out.

"here," mikan give yoichi the books, "practice those alone. We'll practice together later after school." Mikan went to the bathroom. Yoichi smiled.

"onee-sama's opening up a little." He went outside taking the books and glanced at the frame with the three kids then closed the door.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan went down to the dining room and saw yoichi munching his pancakes and looked at mikan.

"geez. Onee-sama," yoichi scratched the back of his head, "you sure are damn late," yoichi nod at the wall clock. Mikan followed his gaze and looked back at yoichi.

"It's still 7:30," mikan said taking a seat in front of yoichi, "and i don't give a damn."

Mikan eat her breakfast, "oi yo-chan!" yoichi snaaped his head up.

"yes onee-sama?" yoichi asked looking at mikan.

"practice that piece, i'll play with you later," mikan reminded yoichi. She finished her food and stand up, "i'm going now. Ja!"

"bye onee-sama," yoichi replied at mikan's retreating back. "onii-sama, help me."

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan arrived at the school parking lot (_her mother asked for a reservation for her to park at school._) it's the largest parking space taken. Mikan got out of her car. As she was walking towards her locker she saw Natsume closing his locker door. She just ignored his presence.

"good morning sakura-san," natsume said. Mikan glanced at natsume.

"mornin'." Mikan replied while closing her locker and walked past natsume. "you comin?" she stopped, glanced at natsume.

"yeah," natsume followed her.

-oOoOoOo-

Every student they passed left with shock and wonder why natsume and mikan were walking together to their room. Mikan is getting more and more irritated every second, her eyebrows twitched. Natsume looked at her in wonder.

"how long can she control her irritation?" natsume thought to himself. He too was annoyed by the stares and gives them back death glares.

mikan's going to explode anytime soon, but luckily they arrived at the front door. Mikan sighed in relief she raised her hand to grab the knob but another hand grabs hold of it.

"hyuuga-san," mikan stared at him, "whatcha' doin?"

"opening it of'course" natsume opened the door, "after you." (_ooowwww…what a gentleman._)

"i'm not askin' yah to open it up fh me." Mikan's annoyed by his actions. She went inside the room to be greeted by hotaru and a cheerful aoi. He heard her mumble such as "stupid kiddo" and "hate being princess."

-oOoOoOo-

Sumire strutted towards the brunette's bench and slammed her hands to her table _again! _(_does she ever learn?_).

"hey you stupid girl!" sumire said aloud, "i heard you walked with my natsume-sama earlier."

"hn," mikan replied.

"you seduced natsume-sama, you bitch!" sumire yelled pointed her index finger at mikan.

"that's it!" hotaru snapped up, aiming her baka gun at sumire, koko and kitsuneme grabbed sumire, aoi glared at sumire, anna and nonoko stood behind sumire with arms crossed and everyone was scared at what they would do to sumire.

"stop it you guys." Mikan said raising her hand signaling to stop.

"but mikan-chan, she's-" aoi said not finishing her sentence when mikan made an i'll-handle-this look at aoi. Aoi just nodded at mikan, "you're lucky for now, perm." Aoi just looked at mikan, hotaru put down her baka gun, koko and kitsuneme let go of sumire. Sumire glared at them and to mikan.

"you think you're high and mighty now?" asked sumire raising an eyebrow.

"if i were you permy," mikan started opening a book and looked back at permy, "i won't look for any troubles." She looked back at her book and continued "It'll be bad if i embarrass myself just because i said mean words to somebody i don't really know."

"as if i care." Sumire walked out, "Bitch." a loud bang was heard in the classroom and sumire was face first in the floor with a large bump on the back of her head.

"we already told you not to say that," aoi said smirking, "but still, you insisted." anna and nonoko giggled behind aoi.

Koko and kitsuneme laughed and the members of the natsume and ruka fans club run towards their so-called president while mikan sighed and continued what she was doing.

A little later…

"all students are given a free day, you can do whatever you want!" a singing voice was heard from the speaker. All the students cheered and talked about shopping, dating or whatsoever.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan closed her book upon hearing the announcement, "i should have never been here," she taught irritated.

"mikan-chan, are you coming with us to central town?" asked aoi with anna and nonoko behind her giggling.

"no," mikan answered immediately. Hotaru saw aoi's face dropped. She put her hand in aoi's shoulder.

"she needs to prepare that's why she isn't coming with us." Hotaru whispered to her. "mikan," hotaru called mikan, "we're going ahead. See you tomorrow." Hotaru waved at mikan and went out the room with the three girls trailing behind her.

Mikan just looked at them and went back to her business. After she put everything back in order she walked out the room.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan stared at her car, it was ruined, and if i mean ruined i mean it. There are spilled paint and the tires flat, the windows were shattered and there are many scratches all over the expensive car, and a message which says "BITCHES GO TO HELL!"

Mikan just stared at her car, she doesn't want to cry nor explode her anger. She knows who did that. She just took out her phone and called someone telling the person to fetch her.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan stood outside the gates waiting for the car to fetch her. She was holding her anger; she waited patiently for the car to arrive. She got annoyed thinking what happened to her car.

_Beep…_

Mikan raised her head to see a Bugatti Veyron parked infront of her.

"Mikan onee-sama," a silver haired lad got out of the car, "what happened?"

"let's go to my reserved parking place," mikan said irritation evident in her voice, "check it with your own eyes." Mikan went to the parking lot with yoichi trailing behind her.

When they arrived, several students were gathered near the car, some murmured, some giggling and some looked shock.

"what's this?" asked yoichi pointing at the crowd. He saw mikan's angry eyes so he put his arms in her shoulders.

"let us through." Yoichi said in a stern voice, students looked behind them to see a handsome silver-haired lad; they give way and glared at mikan. Mikan just shrugged their stupidness. Yoichi walked near her car and is shocked at the sight.

"who did this?" asked yoichi angrily.

"i know somebody," someone answered behind the crowd. People gathered at the area looked behind them to see natsume and ruka.

"who?" asked yoichi glaring at natsume. "and who are you?"

"of'course your girlfriend knows who she is," natsume answered sternly, "i'm hyuuga natsume, your girlfriend's classmate."

"Hn," yoichi give natsume a last glare, then he looked at mikan with a worry look, "let's tell mom about what happened to your car," yoichi continued, "_mom?_" thought the students, then mumble, mumble, mumble, "Mikan onee-sama." yoichi continued.

They left all the students shocked. "_did he say onee-sama?_" they asked each other. Unbeknownst to them a raven-haired lad smiled inwardly upon hearing that he's not mikan's girlfriend (_natsume? You like her? Hahaha…ofcourse._)

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan seated at the passenger's seat, while yoichi is on the driver's seat. Mikan massaged her temples. Yoichi heard her cursing about someone.

"you know onee-sama," yoichi started, mikan give a look at yoichi, "i don't like that hyuuga guy."

"he's a lot like you, yo-chan" mikan chuckled a little, earning yoichi an amused look.

"why you said so, onee-sama?" yoichi asked, annoyed by the thought that she's comparing him with somebody.

"a stupid brat outside and a kiddo inside." Mikan giggled at her remarks. Yoichi snorted.

-oOoOoOo-

_fast forward…_

mikan went out holding a velvet case from the music room. Yoichi followed suit.

"are you ready for tomorrow's event, onee-sama?" asked yoichi.

"i dunno," mikan shrugged, "but let's say i'm ecstatic to make a miserable life starting tomorrow." Mikan grinned evilly, "well then. oyasumi, yo-chan." Yoichi stayed rooted at where he stood up.

"onee-sama is a devil herself," yoichi chuckled, "what a girl." He proceeded to his room.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan tucked herself to bed, she stared at the ceiling. "tomorrow's going to be an interesting night." Mikan sighed and off to dreamland…

_To be continued…_

-oOoOoOo-


	13. chapter 10

-oOoOoOo-

-simplytired23- & konnie

Here's what you were waiting for… MIKAN'S PAST!!!

Patrice

Isn't it good to have sumire like that?! Hehehe…

-oOoOoOo-

_Previous…_

_Mikan tucked herself to bed, she stared at the ceiling. "tomorrow's going to be an interesting night." Mikan sighed and off to dreamland…_

-chapter 10-

_Flashback seven years ago…_

"_onii-sama!" a young girl called out to her older brother lagging behind her with her parents, "onii-sama, faster!"_

"_hai, hai," a red-brown haired boy scratched his head, "don't run mimi-chan!"_

"_mou, onii-sama!" mikan pouted and cross the street. "onii-sama, faster!"_

"_mimi-chan," yuka called out, "careful, you're crossing the street."_

_(note: they haven't used the car because they want a walk with their family together…) "okaa-sama, otou-sama, onii-sama, yo-chan," mikan waved at them from the center of the road, "faster! Or the violin i'm looking forward to will be sold!" she said giggling._

_Beeeeepppp… a truck is fast approaching the brunette young girl, she stood there stunned. Yuka and Izumi, who's holding yoichi's hand, was only rooted at where they stood. They were too frightened._

"_mikan onee-sama!" yoichi cried._

"_mimi-chan!" shouted the older boy, "watch out!" he ran towards mikan and pushed her to the side, mikan hit her back at the post. She looked up to see the young boy lying with blood all over him._

"_Toshiro!" yuka cried running to the boy, "toshiro!"_

"_onii-sama!" mikan was so shock that she can't stand up and tears started to well up her cheeks._

"_onee-sama," yoichi ran towards mikan and hugged her. Izumi stood beside mikan and called for an ambulance._

"_yo-chan, please look out mikan for a while." Then he ran towards yuka who were in hysterics._

_Minutes later an ambulance arrived and takes toshiro's body and yuka came with them. Izumi took mikan and yoichi with him and followed the ambulance._

_(fast forward…at the icu…)_

"_onii-sama," mikan sobbed looking at his brother with many tubes attached to his body, "i'm sorry. It's my fault you're hurting."_

"_no baby," yuka hugged mikan, "don't blame yourself, onii-sama is just protecting his beloved mimi-chan," yuka said in between sobs._

"_no!" mikan cried, "if not because of my selfishness and childishness, onii-sama won't---"_

"_you're wrong onee-sama!" yoichi cried running towards mikan crying, "onii-sama, won't be happy if you're blaming yourself."_

"_i know onii-sama blames me, too." Mikan kneeled in front of yoichi while crying so hard._

"_stop it, onee-sama!" yoichi hugged mikan, "he did it because he loves you."_

"_onii-sama," she sobbed and collapsed._

"_mimi-chan!" yuka shouted, "yo-chan, call daddy. Go!" yoichi ran faster. "mimi-chan," yuka hugged mikan, "it's hard but you must accept it."_

"_yuka!" shouted izumi, "what happened?" he looked at mikan in yuka's arms._

"_she collapsed," yuka sobbed, "we better send the kids home." Izumi carried mikan and yuka took yoichi's hand._

_Outside the hospital…_

"_you go ahead, with the kids," izumi said, yuka stared izumi with sadness in her eyes, "don't worry, i'll look after toshiro." Yuka nodded and went inside the car._

_(fast forward, again…sakura mansion…mikan's room)_

_Mikan was lying peacefully in her bed, yoichi was sleeping in mikan's sofa, yuka was sitting on the couch besides mikan's bed while holding her hand._

_Yuka can't help but cry silently because of what happened to her eldest son. She sighed for the nth time. A little later, she stood up and kissed mikan's forehead, she went to the sleeping yoichi and carried him to his own room._

-oOoOoOo-

_Mikan woke up, sweating all over, she was having a dream about the events earlier. She remembered about her brother and she cried again._

_Three days later…_

"_mimi-chan?" asked yuka coming in from the door. She went to mikan's bed and hugged her._

"_okaa-sama," mikan looked at her with sad eyes, "is onii-sama okay?"_

"_you want to see onii-sama, right?" asked yuka forcing a smile._

_Mikan just nod and stood up from her bed. She went to grab a small velvet case. "i want to play the piece he taught me two weeks ago."_

_Yuka sighed then sit up and went towards the door. "he will be happy to hear it from you, mimi-chan."_

_(fast forward the 3__rd__ time…hospital…)_

_Mikan stood up beside her brother's bed, she looked at the sleeping toshiro with a tearstaind face._

"_mimi-chan, you know that onii-sama won't be happy to see you crying right?" asked izumi holding mikan's shoulder."_

_Mikan nodded. She wiped her face with the sleeve of here dress._

"_now, let onii-sama hear the piece he taught you, baby" yuka said._

_Mikan grabbed her old violin and positioned herself. She took a glance at yuka, izumi, ichiose (grandpa) and yoichi and then to toshiro._

"_i practiced hard for you to hear me and play with me this piece, onii-sama," mikan said while looking at toshiro, "wake up soon, onii-sama and we will play this piece together again and some other pieces with yoichi in front of otou-sama, okaa-sama and ojii-sama, too" a tear fell from her cheeks. "and soon we will play together in front of many people."_

_Ichiose, Izumi, Yuka and Yoichi feel sad that mikan is hurting (not that they weren't hurt too…it's just that mikan loved her brother so much.)_

_Mikan started to play the music ( www. imeem. com/ germainelaralera/ music/ 2MrmRRpY/ germaine_ ave_ maria/)_

_After the she played the music, a long beep can be heard. Mikan stood their shocked, izumi bolt up and ran outside, ichiose and yoichi neared mikan, yuka ran towards toshiro calling his name._

"_onii-sama?" mikan stuttered, "onii-sama!" mikan shouted again and again while ichiose holds mikan and yoichi dropped down crying._

_Doctors came rushing and ushered the others to go outside. Mikan was still crying hard shouting over and over again. Yuka controlled her sadness just for mikan. They tried to calm mikan down._

_Moments later a doctor came out and shook his head to tell them they've done everything but he still doesn't make it. Mikan shook her head and ran towards the doctor and grab his suit._

"_no!" mikan shouted, "onii-sama's not dead! He's not yet dead! Tell me! He's still breathing!" the doctor grabbed mikan's hand and kneeled to be her level._

"_we've done everything to your onii-sama," the doctor said, "i'm sure wherever he is now, he'll be happy to see you not cry." He stood up and talked to yuka and izumi._

_Mikan stood there with grim written all over her beautiful face. She walked towards yoichi, "yo-chan, onii-sama's gone," mikan said in a whisper, "he left me." Then she collapsed again._

-oOoOoOo-

_eight months later…_

_mikan took a last glance of the frame and put it inside the cabinet beneath her bed and locked it._

"_i'll see you again when i'm ready." Mikan walked out to her room._

-oOoOoOo-

_Yoichi was standing on the hallway when he saw a dark figure walking right past him. He turned around to see mikan._

"_onee-sama!" yoichi called out. Mikan stopped her tracks and saw yoichi, she looked at him, yoichi took a step backwards, "onee-sama, are you okay?"_

"_hn" mikan then turned to her heels and walked away from the stunned yoichi. Yoichi followed her downstairs._

"_what the hell is wrong with you people?!" mikan shouted at the servants who were looking at here surprised, "go on with your business, damn it!" mikan made her way towards the living room and sat at one of the couches._

"_you shouldn't shout at them onee-sama" yoichi said, taking a seat in front of mikan._

"_damn it!" mikan hissed, "you shut up will ya!" yoichi looked at mikan and shook his head in disbelief._

_Yoichi just stared at mikan who were busy browsing for items on the laptop. Mikan got irritated and snapped._

"_will you stop staring at me?" mikan glared at yoichi, "you're pissing me off!"_

"_what's this?" asked yuka who has just arrived and saw mikan sitting on the couch, she ran towards mikan and hugged her._

"_ge'off me, will ya" mikan pushed yuka away from her, "you're so damn annoying!"_

_Yuka stepped back at her comments but still as composed as ever and told herself that it's because of trauma. She holds mikan's cheeks, "i'm sorry, mikan," she said staring at mikan's cold orbs._

_Mikan softened a bit but never showed it, she bowed down to yuka, "i'm sorry okaa-sama"_

_End of flashback…_

-oOoOoOo-

That's all of it. So lazy typing… hehehe… stay updated… thank you all for the reviews…

And i want to read more reviews too…

_To be continued…_

-oOoOoOo-


	14. chapter 11

-oOoOoOo-

Sorry for the late update guys… i was so busy at my new school… hehehe…and I've been acting like a cold mikan there…

-oOoOoOo-

Shironeko95 & Olympiangirl

-you think so?... thanks…hehehe… i'll keep on updating…

Konnie

-yeah…sad…but true…

-oOoOoOo-

-chapter 11-

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan woke up due to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. She reached for her alarm and pushed it aside and made a loud crash. She murmured something about her alarm and how it's bad to wake up without getting some good enough sleep.

Mikan rubbed her eyes gently. A soft chuckle was heard near her door.

"mi-chan looks so cute even if just woken up, right shiki?" said a dark blond-haired girl nodding towards the said brunette girl.

"rima, you better keep your mouth shut especially if our princess mimi is awoken at the other side of the bed," said a dark red-haired boy leaning at the door frame.

"the princess should be getting ready right now," insisted rima. Mikan twitched an eyebrow. She reached for her pillow and throws it at the door.

"stop calling me that stupid names. Darn you rima-chi!" mikan shouted. Rima gasps at what mikan called her.

"ow no you don't want to argue with princess mimi, are you rima-chi?" taunts shiki grabbing rima's wrist. Mikan glared at shiki. Shiki shivered a little thinking his doomed.

"oi iki-pyon, you're here too." Mikan said smirking. Shiki loosened her grasp on rima's hand while rima chuckled.

"good for you." Rima said. She neared mikan's bed and sat at the edge, "you don't have to be so grumpy, it'll wrinkle your young face," she chuckled.

"who wouldn't be grumpy when you two are here," she replied sarcastically while standing up. "who told you to watch me from the door?"

"it's rima's idea," shiki said crossing his arms in front of his chest, "yo-chan told us not to."

"i did not!" rima shouted at shiki.

"of course you do," shiki answered back.

"quit bickering and get out of my room or else!" mikan coldly said. She went to her bathroom door.

"okay, we already know…" shiki said then he pulled rima out of the room and closed it after him.

-oOoOoOo-

Shiki and rima walked along the corridor. Rima let out a frustrated sigh. Shiki looked at rima with a worried expression.

"shiki," rima started getting shiki's attention, "do you think she's moving on? You know it's not her fault. I mean, she never liked those things to happen. She's just-"

"rima," shiki interrupted rima's outburst, "I know what you want to say, and I know how you felt towards her grief. We both are her cousins."

Rima lowered her head, "but do you think, she'll-"

"haven't you heard what yo-chan said earlier?" shiki said leaning at a window frame in the mansion's corridor.

-oOoOoOo-

_Flashback…_

"_hey yo-chan!" rima shouted at yoichi._

"_rima nee-chan, shiki nii-san," Yoichi stopped playing the piano and looked up at the nearing rima with shiki._

"_how ya doin kiddo?" shiki asked patting yoichi. Yoichi groaned while pushing shiki's hand away from his head._

"_stop it!" yoichi said, "I'm not a kid anymore!"_

"_yeah, his right shiki," rima said crossing her hands, "ahm, where's mi-chan?"_

"_upstairs!" yoichi nods at the stairs. "she's still asleep."_

"_heard that rima?" said shiki, "the __**monster**__'s still asleep."_

"_don't say monster until you'll have a death wish." Rima shook her head._

"_you stop bickering bakas!" yoichi said, "do whatever you like. Just don't wake her up." Yoichi said closing the lid of the piano. He went outside the mansion and looked at the busy people while preparing the reception for the night's event._

"_they were so busy," shiki said standing behind yoichi, "you think so rima?"_

"_of course it is baka!" rima said turning back towards the stairs, "it's the princess's debut to the society."_

"_hey!" shiki shouted, "where are you going?"_

"_upstairs!" rima move up, "I'll go see her. I missed her so much!" she giggled._

"_I don't think she missed you," yoichi said shaking his head, "she'll murder you." He went out and guide other people what to do._

"_oh geez!" rima crossed her arms in front of her, "i'm gonna see her."_

"_didn't you hear yo-chan?" shiki asked, "she'll murder you,"_

"_well," rime grinned, "you're coming with me." Shiki gulped while rima pulled shiki upstairs…_

_End of flashback…_

-oOoOoOo-

"you sure want to kill me." Shiki sighed.

"no," rima shook her head, " i just want to see her." rima looked down outside the window and saw the busy people.

"hn," shiki said, "let's go. We need to prepare ourselves, too."

"mou, shiki!" rima pouted, "it's too early, and the party won't start until seven."

"yeah that's right," shiki smiled, "but it's the you we are talking about."

Rima twitched an eyebrow. "what?!" rima shouted, shiki walks towards the stairs. "it's still 10 am." Rima marched after shiki shouting everything that is on her mind.

-oOoOoOo-

_Meanwhile in Mikan's room…_

"stupid cousins…" mikan murmured, "do they have to disturb me, too."

Mikan wore [(germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /14 / mikans_ tops#1), (germainelaralera .multiply .com / photos /album /15 / mikans_ bottoms #7), (germainelaralera . multiply .com / photos /album /16 /mikans _ accessories #54), (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /18 /mikans _ shoes #36), _well, sorry guys…I don't know how to describe clothes…hehehehe_] and she went down to the porch and looked at the busy servants who were busy carrying and arranging some stuffs while bowing when they see her.

She was thinking how things will work if his deceased brother still there. She heaved a sigh thinking that it's impossible now that he's gone.

"Onii-sama, if you were just here, I wouldn't be feeling lonely," she lowered her head and walked towards the back garden. She sat at the swing near the sakura tree. "Heck! How can I forget you if everywhere I go are the places where we have happy memories…" mikan lowered her head.

"mikan onee-sama!" shouted a running yoichi, "there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." He said between pants.

"what is it?!" mikan said coldly not even looking at yoichi.

"it's nearly lunchtime," yoichi said standing up straight, "and besides, we need to rehearse a little and then you need to prepare for tonight."

"Right, it's 11:45." mikan stood up and walked ahead of yoichi. "let's go yoichi!" mikan said.

"hai, onee-sama," yoichi followed mikan. They walked through the entrance door and headed to the dining room.

"mimi-chan!!!" shouted rima, "sit here! Sit here!" she patted the chair to her right.

"no mi-chan," shiki interrupted, "you sit here," he patted the left chair. Rima glared at shiki.

"girls should sit with each other!" rima shouted to shiki.

"nope! The princess shouldn't sit beside a witch." Shiki said.

"I'm not a witch, you stupid monster," rima back fired.

"shut up witch!" shiki shouted.

"no! you shut up monster!" rima said.

"ehem!" fake coughed yuka. "I think mimi-chan doesn't have to sit beside you," she nodded at her left. Mikan was silently glaring at her two bickering cousins.

"I'm not sure whether onee-sama wants to sit with either of you," yoichi started while sitting beside mikan, "so I offered her a sit beside okaa-sama and me."

Rima and Shiki looked at yoichi with disbelief. They admitted that yoichi still has more knowledge about mikan.

"so we lost," shiki said, "right, rima?"

"yeah!" rima said, "at least for now." Mikan looked around the table. Mikan saw his grandfather and father wasn't there.

"ojii-sama and otou-sama," mikan said coldly, "where are they?"

"ahhhh…." Yuka looked at mikan, "they will be here before the party, and they were just busy doing their business just to attend your party tonight."

Mikan smiled a little that only yoichi noticed. The food is served after a while. They started to eat and chatted animatedly except mikan and yoichi.

_Fast forward (after practice)…_

Mikan went to the mansion's salon and greeted by the team that will prepare her for the upcoming event. They started putting on mikan's make-up and so on. (_I'll have to fast forward it…sorry…I think you know the ritual for preparing to a party right?_)

By 6:45, they finished preparing mikan and looked at her with praise.

"you looked marvelous!" said one.

"no! she looks fantastic!" said the other.

"yeah! She's so pretty with just that light make-up!" said the others.

"enough already!" mikan said irritatingly, "will you please keep quiet and get out of my room."

They all shut their mouths and went outside mikan's room.

Mikan sat at her sofa and fiddle her phone. She dialed hotaru's number and called.

"mikan," hotaru asked, "are you alright?"

"of course," mikan answered, "are you coming already?"

"actually," hotaru said, "we're in the mansion already."

"well, okay." Mikan said and heard a knock through the door.

"Mikan-sama?" a maid's voice was heard, "your mother expected you to come at the hall's entrance."

"tell her I'm coming," she replied, "hotaru, I've got to go. See you."

"yeah…" hotaru said then a beep heard…

_To be continued…_


	15. author's note

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A fan's note! (i mean me!!!)

Sorry i haven't updated the next chappie…

Hope u understand…i was so busy…

And i lost my flash drive…everything was saved there…and i mean everything all the chapters of my written fic and the next five chapters…huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

So sorry…

Don't worry…i'll be updating so SOON!!!...

Thank you everyone…

Love Lots!!!

Germaine

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	16. chapter 12

-oOoOoOo-

iimAdOrKabLe, PinkVanilla, ShiroSakuraTenshi, WordlessDreams, Konnie, Olympiangirl, Cherry

-here it is guys!!! Sorry for the late update…thanks a lot for waiting…

-oOoOoOo-

_Previously…_

"_Mikan-sama?" a maid's voice was heard, "your mother expected you to come at the hall's entrance."_

"_tell her I'm coming," she replied, "hotaru, I've got to go. See you."_

"_yeah…" hotaru said then a beep heard…_

-chapter 12-

-oOoOoOo-

Mikan walked out the room and was greeted by her mother's receptionist, yori. yori was wearing (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album / 21 /yori).

"mikan-sama," yori bowed to mikan, "yuka-sama and the guests where waiting for your entrance."

"whatever," mikan shrugged and walked ahead of yori. She followed mikan to the hallways and they stopped infront of a curtain…

"my mimi-chan!" exclaimed yuka who wore (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /9 /gowns_ used_ by_ mothers#3), yoichi turned and saw mikan and he smiled a little. Mikan glared at her mother.

"Onee-sama," yoichi called, "you're pretty as always." Yoichi held out his hand to mikan and bowed slightly. Mikan stared at yoichi and sent him his micro smile.

"arigatou, yo-chan," mikan said, "okaa-sama, where's otou-sama and ojii-sama?"

"aw!... i forgot about them, hehehe" yuka rubbed the back of her head, "they are entertaining your guests, mimi-chan." Mikan twitched her eyebrow at her childhood name…

"stop it," mikan hissed, "aren't you suppose to start the program, okaa-sama?" mikan said.

Yuka looked at her watch, "it's still 6:45…be ready mi-chan." She then used the side door and walked out with yori behind her and bowing to yoichi and mikan.

"Onee-sama," yoichi looked at mikan, "i saw your classmates at the square."

"Hn," mikan shrugged and sat down at the sofa, "i wonder how they will react,"

"they'll probably be shocked," yoichi said and stared at mikan who were smirking. "i bet that seaweed head girl will collapse after seeing you."

-oOoOoOo-

_Meanwhile…_

"ahahahahahahahaha" sumire laughed hysterically, "i told you that ugly wouldn't be here." She then neared natsume and grab his arms.

"get off me ugly hag," natsume said pushing sumire aside. Sumire landed to the floor.

"ow…that hurts, natsume-kun…" sumire whinned, "you shouldn't push your date you know."

"who told you i was your date," natsume glared at sumire, "ugly hag." Sumire stared at natsume and cried crocodile tears.

"ow natsume-kun," sumire said softly, "don't you think i'm _pretty_ with this lovely gown?" sumire wore (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /25 /sumire). Natsume shivered at sumire calling herself pretty (_not like natsume. Yes?_), not just him but also their classmates.

"aren't you just over acting sumire?" asked anna who wore (germainelaralera .multiply .com/ photos/ album/ 23/ anna) she was with nonoko who wore (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /24 /nonoko).

"no, she's not over acing," aoi shrugged, "she's just denying that she's ugly." She wore (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /26 /aoi). Sumire glared at aoi who just came in and neared natsume. "natsume-kun, why do you even bother having her as a date?" she teased.

"that hag wasn't my date," natsume pointed at sumire, "she's a stalker." Aoi giggled with nonoko and anna, sumire pouted as if she's cute…NO!...she just looked like an angry BULL!...

"what the heck is this noise?" asked a cold voice. They looked behind them and saw Hotaru (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album /22 /hotaru) with…Ruka!...she stared at sumire pouting and tsked, "who's this?" she pointed at sumire.

"it's me Sumire Shouda," sumire stood up straight, "don't you recognize my beauty tonight, imai?"

"no," it was hotaru's cold reply, "and i thought it was an angry bull." Sumire got pissed and tried to grab her when someone pulled her back.

"ho-chan!" a girl's shrill could be heard. Hotaru turned and saw Rima (germainelaralera. multiply. com/ photos/ album/ 27/rima) and Shiki. Shiki smiled a little and rima ran to hotaru. "how are you, ho-chan?" asked rima who holds hotaru's hands.

"fine," her reply, "you're becoming more famous." Shiki smiled and tapped hotaru in the shoulders.

"looks like somebody changed," he grinned and he received a glare from the ice queen…

"HEY!" shouted sumire, " you shouldn't be hanging with the losers. You models should be hanging with me!"

"who's pet?" asked shiki, rima giggled with everyone except hotaru and natsume who gave a smirk.

"you-" sumire started when someone from the stage interrupted…

-oOoOoOo-

"Ladies and Gentlemen," yuka said, "i thank you all for coming to this wonderful event, for me, the Sakura clan and especially to my lovely daughter, who is very pleased to have you here in her 1st debut." Everyone clapped their hands…

"without further ado, i would like to introduce to you," yuka stepped back and raised her hand to the curtains at the top of the staircase (_just imagine like a princess coming in…_) "my lovely daughter, Mikan Sakura!" applause was heard through the crowd as the curtain was opened revealing…ehem…Mikan (germainelaralera .multiply .com /photos /album/ 13/ Mikans_ debut_ clothes _and _accessories).

Mikan walked down the stairs unto the second level stop. She stood beside her mother with her father, grandpa and youichi at her left. She looked at her groups of classmates and saw…SUMIRE…and smirked…

-oOoOoOo-

"whaaaaaaaatttttttt???????!!!!!" sumire screeched and then…fainted. Other of their classmates ran to her and aided her, while some…yeah…they were just happy at her reaction…

_To be continued…_

-oOoOoOo-

--------My gosh! Can't believe i finished this…i still hadn't found my flash drive... sorry for this very late update…hope you don't mind…sorry!!!

Review please… thanks…although this chap may be reviewed as flames T.T


	17. chapter 13

-oOoOoOo-

TO ALL MY READERS:

So sorry for the very, very late update…I was so busy on my exams…

I hope you'll forgive me…please don't get mad at me like the way you hate luna or sumire…

I want you to give me some ideas on what to come next…and on until the upcoming chapters…see you around at the reviews page…I'll be counting on you… ja ne!

Hehehehe…

Here you go!!!!!!!!!

-oOoOoOo-

_Preview…_

_Mikan walked down the stairs unto the second level stop. She stood beside her mother with her father, grandpa and youichi at her left. She looked at her groups of classmates and saw…SUMIRE…and smirked…_

"_whaaaaaaaatttttttt???????!!!!!" sumire screeched and then…fainted. Other of their classmates ran to her and aided her, while some…yeah…they were just happy at her reaction…_

-chapter 13-

Some people rushed to where sumire collapsed, some were asking about what happened. Mikan took this time as to call everyone's attention back to her. She grabbed youichi's arm and nodded to him. Youichi got her signal and they walked to the backstage.

-oOoOoOo-

_Meanwhile at the commotion…_

Click…click…

"hotaru," anna said, "stop taking pictures of sumire."

"why should i?" hotaru smirked, "this'll be a good blackmailing stuffs."

"mou, hotaru," aoi giggled, "you should better take good pictures." Aoi laughed soon anna, nonoko and koko followed. The others giggled.

"sumire's awake!" anna gasped and runs towards hotaru. Sumire shook her head and looked around her. She was embarrassed that people were looking at her…

"what are you looking at?!" she shouted red in face. People laughed at her, she stomped her way to a vacant seat. Hotaru and their fellow classmates followed while snickering. Yuka went to the crowd while taking their attentions to her...

"how does it feel?" koko grinned, "permy?"

"stop calling me that, idiot!" sumire shouted.

"does it fell good collapsing?" kitsuneme asked, "while other famous people looks at you?"

"shut up!" she hissed. Shiki put his hand in sumire's head. Sumire slapped his hand away from her.

"Ouch!" Shiki fake-hurt, "I was just worried about you."

"shiki!" Rima hissed, "you shouldn't play with their pet. Find yours."

"yeah." Natsume said. They all looked at Natsume, SHOCKED! "what? She's mikan pet!"

"natsume-kuuuunnnnnnn," sumire whined, "Why are you so-"

Sumire stopped when she heard a fake cough and looked at the stage, and a song started to play catching everyone's attention. (http: // www. imeem. com / germainelaralera /music /h9kS1Ukb /germaine_polonaise_brillante/)

Everyone in Mikan's class looked at the stage. They saw Mikan playing violin and youichi in the piano. Natsume stared at mikan an thought '_she's like an angel_'.

"wow!" shouted Rima, "mikan likes surprising everyone."

"Rima," shiki said, "calm down, as if you haven't heard her play."

"I do," Rima pouted, "but it's been too long to remember her last piece." Shiki put his arms at rima's shoulder.

"what do you mean?" asked Natsume overhearing their conversation.

"you don't know?" asked Rima gasping.

"know what?" Natsume demended.

"know nothing, hyuuga" Hotaru said coldly walking behind Natsume, "you don't have to know unless she wants to."

Natsume stared at hotaru and to rima and shiki. '_she's a mysterious one_' Natsume thought and continued staring at Mikan's face. And then the music stopped. Mikan opened her eyes and looked at where her friends were. She saw Natsume staring at her. They locked up eyes until…

"well…that's my kids." Said Yuka happily at the crowd.

"can you play another piece, Mikan?" asked a random guest. Mikan just give a small nod and looked at youichi who positioned himself to the piano and nod courtly.

Mikan positioned herself and they started playing the pice. (http:// www .imeem .com/ germainelaralera/ music/ e3mVEg86/ germaine_salut_damour/)

Everyone looked at mikan and youichi with awe. Even sumire stared at her in envy.

The piece ended and youichi walked beside mikan and they bowed together and people give them a round of applause.

-oOoOoOo-

"nee-sama," Yoichi said offering his hand to mikan, "you're great!"

"he's still greater," mikan said and looked at youichi, "thank you."

"nee-sama?" asked youichi, "what are you saying?"

"nothing," mikan smiled for a second then back to a cold one, "let's go there." Mikan pointed to her classmates. They walked towards the gang when the other guest came near them.

"hi," a blond haired man said, "I'm Jack Smith, a musical director, I was awed by your performances."

"thank you," mikan simply said and started walking towards the group. As they neared the group youichi looked at mikan and smiled.

"you never told me," youichi then looked at the group who were looking at them.

"told you what?" mikan said coldly. Eyeing youichi suspiciously.

"nothing," youichi said smiling, "you know I love you onee-sama."

"whatever, you-chan," mikan shrugged. They came at the group's table.

"you," sumire said pointing at mikan, "you never told us that you are Ms Yuka's daughter."

"why?" asked mikan coldly, "you never asked."

"i-I'm s-so-" sumire stammered sumire. But before she could finish, nonoko, anna and aoi ran towards mikan and hugged her.

"kyaaaaa!!!" shouted anna and nonoko, "mikan-chan is pretty!"

"her gown is so pretty!" aoi squealed.

"as expected from the world's greatest designer," said hotaru while eating crab brains. The other girls and boys came to mikan and asked so many questions.

"oi!" called out shiki, "foods are served."

"aren't you all going to eat?" asked rima to the mob of people crowding mikan, "get away from my mikan!" shouted rima.

"it's our mikan," corrected shiki.

"nope," youichi said while smirking, "she's my onee-sama." Youichi walked towards the crowd and the crowd began to walk away.

"he does know how to keep mikan safe." Shiki sweatdropped.

"because he loved mikan more than we do." Giggled Rima. Unbeknownst to them, Natsume was listening.

_to be continued..._

-oOoOoOo-

Me: oh my gosh!!! I've done it this time…I wasn't so sure if this chapter is good…I have my brain drained because of examinations…hope you'll still like it…ENJOY!!!

Oh! And by the way…don't forget to review… I accept flames…

-oOoOoOo-


	18. another author's note! HELP!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

My 2nd note!!!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for quite awhile…I haven't got any new idea for the next chapters…

If it's okay with you, can I have some piece of advices and ideas…

Thank you everyone…

See you in reviews page…

Love Lots!!!

Germaine

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
